My Loved One
by asuna-chibi
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are having problems with their relationship.Deidara keeps ignoring Sasori,and Sasori is always picking a fight with Deidara.Deidara suggest they step away from each other for a while,but Sasori won't take it.Rated for cussing,raping,etc
1. Chapter 1

**Cruel**

**Chapter 1:SasoDei**

_Sasori's POV_

**As I watched Deidara run away from me,I chased him down.He ran faster than I could remember,but who gives a care?I sure don't.I tackled Deidara to the ground and land on top of him.We wrestled for about 20 minutes until I won.I sat on top of him and punched his eye.He screamed in pain.I punched him again,but this time in the nose.He whimpered as blood ran down his cheek.Why am I abusing him,it's simple.I ****simply**** want to.He shouldn't have acted like a brat.So,this is what he gets.I punched his nose again,and this time,it feels like I cracked something.He squels and tries to get away,but I'm to heavy for him.I put more weight on his stomach,causing him to puke.I smirked,letting the vomit run down my pant leg.He began to cry.How can I do this to the one I love?Oh,well.He'll live,hopefully.And if he doesn't,what a fortunate event.I begin to laugh like I'm going to kill.And my love is now scared of me.He struggles to get free,but I'm too heavy.He pukes some more,and now this time it's blood and tissue.He begs for mercy,but I am merciless.**

_Deidara's POV_

**I spit up more and now I'm weak.I beg my danna to move,but he won't.I budge him alittle.My chakara is blocked.I try to reach for my clay pouch,but his knee is there.He punches my stomach,and I cough more blood.I am now drowsy,and can't see that much.Sasori,my danna,my used to be loved one,is beating me to a bloody death.I can feel my internal lungs being crushed under the weight of the puppet.I can't breathe now.I can feel my face turn blue,then purple.I can see one last thing before I go,my danna is crying for me now.**


	2. Mousy

_Sasori POV_

_" I am sorry my love. " _**I said,kissing Deidara's cheek.He squints.I hug him and kiss his neck.He is now breathing hard.What have I done?I tried to kill this poor,inoccent boy.And it wasn't fair.It doesn't make sense.Why am I so cruel?I don't know why.I just don't...But I can't help it sometimes.He just gets on my nerves!But,I shouldn't treat him like this.But,he also shouldn't be like a brat...I don't know anymore.I picked him up and head back to the hideout.He is sleeping,and I look down at his beautiful face,as he sleeps silently.No moving around as usual,just silent sleeping.I look at him one last time and remember the fight we had before the whole wrestling tournament outside.**

_Earlier_

" No,Danna,I'm not going to do that tonight,un! " Deidara screamed at Sasori who motioned him to the bed.

" Oh,come on,Dei-chan." Sasori said lustfully.He got up from the bed and walked to Deidara.Deidara blushed slightly as Sasori rubbed his cheek.

" Come on," He said again,and Deidara saw his hand going to his pants.Deidara grabbed Sasori and threw back at him.

" I said 'NO' Danna,un! " Deidara screamed.Sasori sighed and walked back to the bed.

" Fine,whatever. " Sasori said,and pulled the covers over his head.Deidara watched as he faked his rest and walked out the room silently.Sasori peeked one eye and got from the bed when the door creaked shut.He jumped to his feet and walked out the door,looking both ways before he walked out into the hall.He saw Itachi cooking his all-famous Tam Kai Ge.Sasori smirked at the sight of Itachi in an apron.Then,he went out to search for the blonde.He found him with Hidan,making out by the tree.Sasori got really mad because it looked like Deidara was really enjoying it to.

" That stupid BOY! " He screamed and ran up to Hidan and punched him in the face.Deidara gasped and got up,stepping back from the arguement.Sasori kicked Hidan in the stomach and then punched him in the face,causing his nose to start bleeding.Deidara gasped and he saw Sasori being pinned to the ground by Hidan.

" Wait,un! " Deidara screamed and ran over to Hidan,placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Hidan,it's O.K,un. " Deidara said and lifted him off Sasori.

" You better be glad your bitch is here to save you,puppet boy! " Hidan said before leaving.Deidara looked back at Sasori who was on the ground,lifting himself with his elbows.Deidara went over to him and tried to help him up,but Sasori gave him the evil glare telling him to back the fuck off.Sasori got up and went to Deidara.Deidara stared at him and smiled a little,but stopped when Sasori just stood there staring at him.

" Umm,you O.K,Danna,un? " Deidara asked,hesitating a little bit.Sasori squinted his eyes more at him and started to open his mouth,but then closed it again.Deidara switched his eyes back and forth from Sasori to the hideout,then back at Sasori,then back at the hideout.Deidara was about to walk back before he heard Sasori's voice.

" You little slut..." Sasori began.Deidara turned back at him and looked a little hurt.

" Wh-what did you say,un? " Deidara said,holding his chest.

" I said,you're a little slut..." Sasori said again.Deidara's eyes started swelling up a little bit.Sasori walked to Deidara and stopped right in front of his face.

" What the hell is your problem?!You make out with every fucking boy in the fucking Akatsuki and you're a fucking..little..liar...you know what, I don't care about you anymore," When Sasori said this,Deidara let one tear roll down his cheek.His heart felt sore and tore to pieces.

" You're going to get raped one of these days because you can't give a man what he wants.That's just how it is,Deidara,you keep jerking everyone,and then their going to want to jerk you back.What the fuck is your problem?!You wanna get raped? " Deidara shook his head,and looked at his hands.

" You wanna be a prostitute, or a hooker?! " Deidara shook his head again,and held on to his hands tightly,making his knuckles turn white.

" Well,then stop fucking every man you see!! " Sasori yelled.Deidara let two more tears roll out of his eyes.Sasori huffed and looked back at Deidara.

" I'm going back to the Akatsuki,you coming? " Sasori walked past Deidara and kept walking until he stopped to see Deidara running past him and pushing him into the tree.Sasori hit the trunk hard,and cracked it.Deidara ran back to he hideout and tears fell from his eyes like streams.He was going to go talk to Itachi now,but didn't know what he'd do once Sasori finds him again.He ran into the entrance and found Itachi still cooking the Tam Kai Ge.

" I-i-ITACHI,UN! " Deidara screamed.Itachi turned around and Deidara ran into his arms and dug his head into his chest.

" Deidara,what's wrong? " Itachi said,holding the gravel in one hand,and then putting his free hand around Deidara's back.

" You need to help me,un.." Deidara whispered into Itachi's chest.His tears soaked through the apron and onto Itachi's flannel shirt.

" DEIDARA?! " Deidara and Itachi heard a voice yelling after Deidara.Deidara started shaking with fear and released his grip on Itachi's waist and ran for the halls.Itachi saw Deidara's blonde hair swiftly and violently turn the corner as he ran to his room.Then,he saw a mist of red hair past the corner to the room,but,unfortunately,it was locked.Sasori banged violently on the door.And inside the room,Deidara was curled up on his bed,watching the the cracks in the door grew bigger and longer and the door itself grew weaker and weaker.

" Leave me alone,un! " Deidara cried,and buried his face in his knees.Sasori gave one more faithful blow to the door before breaking it down,and breaking the last joint in his fingers.He looked around the room,but found not one sliver of blonde hair.

" The little bastard probably disappeared on me..." Sasori said,and walked out of the room.He ran to the exit and saw Deidara running away from him.Sasori chased him down and then tackled him-

**And that's all Sasori wanted to remember.Nothing else but what had happened earlier.So,it wasn't all his fault.It was 5 Deidara's fault,too.He should have never made out with Hidan like that.But,of course,he did only know that he was Sasori's SexToy,but not that Sasori actually had devoloped feelings for him.Sasori got up to leave the room when he heard a whisper.**

_" Danna,un.."_** Deidara whispered painfully,and reached out a hand for Sasori to hold.Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him closer.He pulled him up to his face and tried his hardest to feel Deidara's hot breath on his neck,but unfortunatley,he couldn't...**

_" Yes,what is it? " _**Sasori said,giving up trying to feel when he knew he couldn't.Deidara opened his eye and stared Sasori straight into his.**

_" Danna,come closer,un..." _** Deidara pleaded.Sasori lifted Deidara higher so his nose was touching his.**

_" Hn? "_** Sasori asked and stared back into Deidara's eyes.Deidara lifted one of his hands and took hold of the back of Sasori's head,pulling him closer into him.Sasori just followed his arm movement and moved in closer to his face.Deidara lifted his head alittle more and barely touched the outside of Sasori's lips.Sasori deepened the kiss and took all of Deidaras lips.Deidara lifted his other amr and put it around the back of Sasori's head as well.Sasori grabbed Deidara's back with one hand and lifted him so his body was touching his abdomen.Deidara twist his body in a more comfortable position.Sasori did the same and laid on top of him.Deidara closed his eyes and cherished the only moment he was going to have with Sasori until Sasori got back from his mission that will last about 3 months.**

**--**

**Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting again in the other room,until they heard thumping coming from the other room.Sasori and Deidara's room.Hidan looked at Kakuzu and Kakuzu continued looking at the wall.Hidan then went to the door and opened it a little before Kakuzu stopped him.**

_" Where you going? "_** He asked,crossing his arms in front of his chest.Hidan chuckled and looked back at Kakuzu.**

_" I'm going to go get me some of that...bitch! " _**He pointed at the wall and ran out of the room.Kakuzu's eyes widened and he ran to get Hidan back.Itachi has finished cooking,and was now seting up the table before Pein came through the door.He stopped Itachi and looked in the pan he was carrying.He opened the top and stuck his fingers in,then tasted the food.**

_" Good,job.Nice,but needs more salt. " _**He said and walked off.When he went to Sasori and Deidara's room,he heard a thump on the floor.**

_" What the hell? "_** Pein put his ear to the door,but heard no moaning like he usually hears near Kakuzu and Hidan's room.He opened the door a little and peeked his head in.Sasori was on the floor and Deidara was holding the sheet tightly close to his chest,screaming.Sasori dashed to one corner and then another.Pein closed the door and stood out,thinking for a moment.Then,he went back in and saw Sasori still on the floor,going from one corner to the other.Leader closed the sharply and Sasori turned back,not keeping his eyes on the white thing that was dashing from one corner to the other.**

_" What in the seven hells are you doing? " _**Pein asked,and stared at Sasori until Deidara screeched in terror.Sasori looked back and saw Deidara hopping up and down on the stool.He pointed at the ground and squeeled again.Then,Pein saw what was going on.He saw..a white mouse scattering on the floor.Deidara screamed again and jumped up too high on the stool.Then,Sasori sighed and grabbed the mouse by the tail.The mouse sqeaked in horror and tried to climb up Sasori's arm.**

_" EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! "_** Deidara screamed,and flared his arms in the air.He jumped again on the stool,and this time,it broke.Deidara screeched in surprise as he fell on the wooden.Pein looked over at him and stared,almost unbelieving.**

_"__**What**__ is your problem? "_** He asked.Deidara had one eye open and the other closed.He looked at Pein.**

_" Ow? "_** Pein walked out of the room and slammed the door.**

_"Wow..." _** He said,and walked back down the hall.Sasori helped Deidara up and walked towards the bathroom.**

_"I'ma take this mouse out. " _**He said,and walked back in the bathroom.Deidara nodded and sat on the bed.He felt a little bit of pain as he placed his foot on the ground.He looked down at it and saw a big piece of wood sticking out of it.He moaned,and sat of the floor.He tugged at it,feeling more pain as it came out.Blood ran down his foot and made a puddle on the floor.He walked back to his bed,but decided to clean up his foot.He then remembered Sasori was in there and started for the door,but heard Sasori talking to himself.**

_"Here you go,little guy.H'm,looks like your the only one I can talk to right now.I'm having a little trouble and I need someone or something to talk to..."_

**Deidara cracked the door a little to see Sasori talking to the mouse.He watched as Sasori stroked the top of the mouse's head as the mouse nibbled on a piece of a cracker Sasori had given him.**

_" You see...I have this very special friend of mine that I really like,but don't know if he likes me back anymore.And-wait,what the fuck?!Why am I talking to a goshdamn mouse?Am I fucking pysco?! " _**Sasori said,and grabbed the mouse by the tail.The mouse squealed in horror as Sasori held him over the toilet.**

_"Wait,I don't wanna kill you...that way. " _**He said,and walked to the bathroom door.Deidara rushed to his bed and sat down on it.Sasori looked over at him,and Deidara looked at the mouse in his hands.He looked disgusted and laid on the cotton sheets that surrounded his bed.Sasori walked to the door and opened it.**

_" what are you going to do to it,un? "_** Deidara asked.Sasori smirked and walked into the kitchen.Deidara followed and saw as Sasori turned on the water.Then,he turned on the second switch that turned on the food processor.Sasori looked over the sink and heard the curning of the kinifes anf blades scratching against eachother.He held the mouse over it,and dropped it.Deidara felt sick,now.Blood and other things flew up in the air and in the sink.Itachi stood beside Sasori and turned off the switch and looked in the sink.**

_"I just cleaned that."_** He said,and pointed at the sink.Sasori chuckled.He past up Hidan and Kakuzu as he went back into his room.Deidara watched him as he walked past him,too,and watched as he lie on his bed.then,Sasori suddenly opened his eyes and stared at Deidara.Deidara stared back,and started to feel like the mouse.**

I'm done with this freakin page!WHOOT!Enjoy.Oh,and the food processor is the thing in the sink when you want to chop up the food when it gets clogged in the little hole.Yeah..ok...byez now.


End file.
